Give It Up!
by That Gryffindor Flame
Summary: When Merlin's magic is revealed to Arthur, in front of a court full of people, Arthur's reaction means everything to him. But is it what he expected? Please review x


He let his arm fall to his side. His mouth was open in shock, despite himself. He quickly turned, and looked at Arthur, who stared back at him.

"Arthur, I'm so –" Merlin didn't finish as guards grabbed his arms, pushed him to his knees, he hissed in protest and pain. His eyes filled with tears. "Arthur?" He said quietly, looking up at his King.

"You're a sorcerer." Arthur said, eyes full of mistrust. "You betrayed me."

"No!" Merlin yelled, struggling in the guards grip, "No! I'm a warlock, I have had magic since birth, and it comes as freely to me as breathing does! And I have _never _betrayed you! I have only tried to keep you save from those who want to hurt you!" He gave up struggling, "Arthur, I promise. I have never planned to hurt you or Camelot, I have only tried to keep you safe."

"Using magic?" Arthur questioned.

"Using magic." Merlin repeated softly. "Arthur –"

"Take him to the dungeons."

Several noised of astonishment were heard throughout the court. Merlin simply gaped at Arthur as he was hoisted to his feet, and hung his head, as he was dragged out of the room.

"What are you going to do to him?" Gaius stepped forward, "I have a right to know Sire, I practically raised the boy."

"I don't know, Gaius." Arthur sighed, collapsing onto his throne, "WHY DOES MERLIN HAVE TO BE SUCH A BLEEDING IDIOT?"

The next day, in court, Arthur sent the guards to bring Merlin to him. And the court watched as the tired, sad, warlock, was dragged into the hall and was once again pushed to his knees.

Arthur walked forward, "Merlin, please look at me." He said. But Merlin didn't look up. "Merlin?" Merlin didn't look up. "Stop being stubborn and look at me."

But as the servant kneeled before his king, he would not look up. "Merlin I demand you to look at me!" Arthur shouted at the skinny boy, and while the members of court flinched, Merlin just remained looking at the floor.

"I have never done what you said before." Merlin said, quietly and suddenly, "Why start now, when I am probably going to lose my head?"

Arthur frowned. "I promise you will not lose your head," He said, to the astonishment of the court, "Just, look at me." Merlin hesitated, "Please, Merlin." The King whispered, slightly desperately.

Merlin looked up. Blue eyes met blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." Merlin whispered again, tearing his gaze away.

"What for?" Arthur asked,

"Lying." Merlin replied, shuffling from his position on the floor, "Well actually, I didn't lie, I just didn't tell the whole truth."

Arthur sighed, "You are a sorcerer."

"Warlock."

"Fine, a warlock. Who, for the past 4 and a half years, has been using magic to save lives right under my nose, correct?"

"Correct." 

"And, you have also saved my life a number of times, yes?"

"Yes."

Arthur groaned, then, much to the astonishment of the nobles around him; knelt in front of Merlin. "What are you doing?" Merlin hissed, "You are the king, you do not come to the height of a servant."

"Well thank you for the tips, _Mer_lin. But I am not coming to the height of a servant."

Merlin looked at him quizzically, and Arthur's lips split into a wide grin, "I am coming to the height, of a noble, self sacrificing, caring, selfless, person." He held out his hand, "Whom I am honoured, to call my best friend."

Merlin looked at him with wide, teary eyes, as the hall was stunned into silence. Then he looked at the hand.

"The hand will not bite you, Merlin." Arthur smiled, "Unless you enchant it to, are you going to enchant my hand to bite you?" Merlin shook his head. "Right, so take the hand and let me help you up."

Merlin bit his lip in hesitation, and then held out one of his handcuffed hands. Arthur grinned and curled his hand in a tight grip around Merlin's, stood up straight and pulled the warlock with him.

"Guards!" Arthur called, "Could you please un-cuff Merlin's hands and feet?" 

Two of the armoured men walked forward, taking keys from their chains and unlocked the handcuffs around Merlin. Arthur frowned as he saw the red marks around his servant's hands and feet, Merlin rubbed them subconsciously under the gaze. Arthur sighed and took Merlin's wrist in his hand, cradling it gently.

"I'm sorry." He said gently. "Will Gaius have something for it?"

"I am sure Gaius will have something." Merlin replied, taking his hand out of Arthur's grip, "And you don't have anything to be sorry for." 

"How about putting you in jail?" Arthur raised and eyebrow,

"You had every right." Merlin said softly, as a tear trickled down his cheek. "You had every right to shout at me, and throw me in jail, and if you do execute me, you have a right to do that too." More tears trickled down Merlin's cheeks, much to Arthur's horror.

"Merlin," Arthur said softly, "I told you I wouldn't put you to death, didn't I? I did mean it you know."

"Fine, banish me then." Merlin wiped his cheeks, looking up determinedly.

"I'm not going to banish you, clotpole." Arthur laughed,

"Then the jail cells for the rest of my sorry life?"

"Nope."

"Then what are you going to do to me?" Merlin asked, crossing his arms.

Arthur grinned and put the younger boy in a headlock, "Well first…" He gave Merlin a noogie.

"Ow! Cut it out! Get off Arthur!" Merlin protested, "ARTHUR!"

The king laughed loudly and released the boy, who glared at his master, trying to mat his hair back down. "Ok, fine, I'm sorry." Arthur rolled his eyes; Merlin stared at him.

"Did you just apologise?" He said, shocked, "To me? You just _apologised_ to your _servant_ who is a _sorcerer_!"

Arthur grinned, "Oh, shut up, _Mer_lin."

"See, that's the annoying prat of a King I know!" Merlin smiled, "So… What's my punishment?"

Agravaine stepped forward, "My lord, I must say, your father would of immediately put this boy to death! He has committed treason, right under your nose for over four years! He must be put –"

"You know what, shut up, Uncle." Arthur said exasperatedly, "I am not my father, in case you didn't know." 

"But surely it being your manservant, it makes it worse how it –"

"It?" Arthur growled, "Did you just call Merlin _an it_?"

Agravaine paled. "Well, Sire –"

"Merlin is not an _it_." Arthur said, clearly angry, "He is a loyal, selfless, self sacrificing, caring, big eared person who has saved my life a hundred times, and he is my best friend. So, if you call him _an it_ again, it will be your head in the flames, are we understood?"

"Yes sire." The King's uncle mumbled,

"Good." Arthur said brightly. "Merlin, why are you looking at me like that?"

"You called me your best friend." Merlin said meekly, "Twice."

Arthur blushed lightly, "Well, you are." He said, embarrassed. "I guess…"

Merlin grinned widely, and promptly threw his arms around the king, who nearly fell backwards. Everyone stared at the shocked King and the overjoyed servant, Gwaine whispered to Leon, "Is he allowed to do that?"

Arthur stared at the boy in his arms for a second or two, before smiling and wrapping his arms around Merlin, resting his head on the Warlock's shoulder.

Leon shrugged, "Apparently."

Arthur and Merlin stepped away from each other, "So I am not getting killed?"

"No, Merlin, you're not."

"Or banished?"

"No."

"Not being kept in prison or the stocks?"

"Nope."

Merlin looked at the floor and then looked up sheepishly, "Can I still be your manservant then?" He asked.

Arthur grinned, then let his grin drop, "Well, I don't know about that." Merlin gaped at him in horror. "I'm kidding _Mer_lin. I might have my armour cleaned quicker now, you can just use your magic."

Agravaine stepped forward, "Sire, you can not be allowing it –"

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THE WORD _IT_?"

"So, wait a minute, you are letting me stay in Camelot, with my head still attached to my shoulders, still working as your manservant, and allowing me to use my magic freely?" Merlin asked, wide eyed.

"Yes, that sounds about right." Arthur told him, "Oh, and I am also releasing the ban on magic."

Gwaine rushed forward as Merlin stumbled back in shock, his face white. "I think he's fainted." Gwaine said, a firm grip on the boy.

"No… Not quite…" Came Merlin's quiet, shocked reply. "Just…"

"Stunned?"

"Amazed?"

"Overwhelmed?"

Different suggestions came from different people around the room, Merlin nodded at each one of them. Arthur rolled his eyes, punching Merlin playfully on the arm, "Well, I can't have _just_ you going around with magic, can I? It would look like I'm playing favourites!"

"Arthur you just said he was your best friend, give it up."


End file.
